I'd Kill For Them
by Im just.idk
Summary: Jay Brady has been all alone in the apocalypse. Barely getting out of Atlanta alive, starving for days on end, and she's only 13. Living in the trees by the West Georgia Correctional Facility, she goes in from time to time to heal her wounds. Little did she know that her life was about to change when that boy with the hat suddenly enters the infirmary. Some AU, Carl/OC
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer*- I don't own the Walking Dead or anything about it.**

**P.S. This is my first published story EVER so any constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Jay's POV**

It's been days since I ate, and my stomach started to sound like a dying whale. My mind became dizzy and I steadied myself with a smaller branch a little bit above my own.. Suddenly, multiple gunshots rang, startling me and making me fall about six feet down to the ground. " Ow," I said, painfully getting up.

I noticed a long, thin cut in my left arm, and it stung like hell. Hopefully, I could get to the prison infirmary before it gets infected. So I hurriedly walked to the makeshift ladder I had time to make which went up to the infirmary window. Once I got there, I realized that climbing up the wooden rungs would be harder with my incapacitated arm. I settled for ignoring the pain and going up one-handed.

The window was still open once I reached the top. Thank God, I thought as I slipped inside and landed on the dust covered bed. The medical cabinet was just across the square room. The gauze and the alcohol wasn't hard to find. There was more than enough left after I smeared the alcohol on the cut and taped the gauze on it.

The climb up to the room left me tired so I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. A few minutes later , give or take, the stack of empty cans by the door toppled and a boy wearing a brown hat stood by it. I get up as quickly as I could and drew my knife out. " Sorry, I didn't know anybody was in here," he said, backing out to the hallway.

"No, wait!" I said walking towards the door. He poked his head back in, and I sheathed my knife.

"I just thought you were one of the dead," I muttered, loud enough for him to hear. The boy entered and closed the door behind him.

" I'm Carl," he said as extended his right hand for a shake.

"I can't really lift my left arm up," I told Carl and motioned to my bandaged arm, " My name's Jay."

" What happened?" He asked me before sitting on the edge of the bed.

" I fell off a tree and cut my arm," I replied," So are you with a group?"

He nodded,"What about you?" I shook my head, and he stared with disbelief.

" But you're like my age. How could you have survived for so long?"

" I don't know. Luck, maybe." I responded before wincing from my arm

"Hey umm.. we have a doctor that could take a look at that cut. If you want, I could take you to Hershel." Carl offered as he stood up.

" It's fine, I've had , I'm not sure if your group would be ok with that."

" Come on. It'll be fine. Once Hershel says it's ok, then you can leave to your camp," he pleaded and gave me the puppy dog eyes so I caved. Geez, Carl's nice and all but I just met him. I don't see why he has to do this, I thought while he lead me to their medic, Hershel.

Once he pushed the metal door leading to the cells, a brown haired woman came out of nowhere and gave him a bear hug. " Carl, I have been looking everywhere for you. Where did you..." she said before spotting me right behind him. I waved.

"Carl, sweetie, who is this?"

" Her name is Jay. I found her in the infirmary with a long cut. I'm taking her to see Hershel."

"Baby, you don't just take strangers and bring them here."

I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me being here, lady, I thought.

" Yeah, but-" Carl started to say before she cut him off. " Let's see what your dad says about this." With that, she left to look for his dad.

He turned to face me and apologized ," Sorry about my mom. Hershel's just over there, come on." Carl took my right hand and led me towards one of the cells.

" Hershel?" Carl asked as he led me in. There, sitting on the lower bunk, was a white haired man that was probably in his late 50's or early 60's. When he saw me, the first thing he noticed was my arm taped with white gauze. " Can you see if it's bad?"

"Sure, Carl. Just wait in your cell while I see." And with that, Carl left. When Hershel motioned for me to sit beside him, I slowly walked towards him. He looked nice enough so I sat to his right. He removed the gauze, showing my cut, and finally said "So what's your name, young lady?"

" Jay"

"So how did you get this cut?"

"I was up on a tree branch about six feet off the ground about an hour ago. I heard shots,I got surprised and fell."

" From what I can tell, it's just a minor cut, and It's already healing. Just make sure that no dirt or grime or ect. get exposed to the wound."

"OK. Thank you, Mr. Hershel. Um..I should really get 's getting dark," I thanked before leaving the cell. When I got out, Carl was already waiting for me. "What did Hershel say?" he asked.

" Nothing's going to happen. It's just a minor cut," I told him," So now that I got a check-up, I'm heading back to my tree."

"Well ,Jay, It's already dark. Why don't you stay here for the night?" With those words, Carl gave me those puppy dog eyes which I couldn't resist to. I groaned, " Fine, Carl. As long as whoever the leader is is OK with me staying."

**This is just one part given. Comment whether I should continue 'cause ya know what they say... You are your worst critic...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in weeks. I got a serious case of writer's block. Anyways, I hope you like it, and sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**

_**Jay's POV**_

From the look on Carl's face, I'll be staying the night. "So, Carl, where do I stay?" I asked him.

"With me, Jay," he replied casually before taking my un-injured arm and leading me up to his cell. _Well, Okay then,_ I thought. When we got there, a man who looked like Carl was leaning on the grey, left wall. He walked up to us and extended his hand out to me, which I shook hesitantly. "You must be Jay. My name's Rick Grimes," he spoke in an obvious southern/Georgian accent, "How's your arm feeling?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grimes. My arm is feeling better, thank you for asking, and I hope you don't really mind me staying for the night." As I said that, he shook his head with a slight smile on his face. "The group really doesn't mind for a one-night stay." Then I heard a faint call for Mr. Grimes which made him excuse himself out of the cell in haste.

_Okay, I'm gonna take a guess and say that we're playing Questions on Jay's life_, I thought as Carl sat on his bed. "It's going to be a long night, so what do you want to know?" I asked him after sitting on the edge of his bed. "Jay, how did you survive alone for so long?"

"It wasn't easy, let me tell you that. Every building I checked was entirely out of any kind of food, so I went into the woods instead. For food, I ate canned stuff I found in the apartment building I lived in before the zombie thing. I learned how to climb trees and I slept in the high, sturdy branches."

When I finished, Carl looked at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Wow, Jay, that's- that's incredible," he stuttered. "What's your war story, Carl?" I asked, sliding closer.

"It isn't as brave as yours. My dad's best friend, Shane, took me and my mom away to safety as soon as he could. Before this, I just did chores and helped my mom while the guys hunted and stuff. We had to leave that place because there was an attack and a lot of members died. Then we lived on a farm with Hershel and his family. There was a huge horde and we had to move," Carl explained. "Carl, it's just as brave as mine," I set my hand on his shoulder which made him turn more towards me, "You survived a horde, and had to cope with the death of a lot of people. If that happened to me, I would be a wreck."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if I added another chapter kind of late and that it's sort of short. I've still got a case of writer' block, but I'm still trying to make it longer. I try to publish every Thursday when you guys want me to continue. So R&R or just tell me if I should continue... Hope you like it :)**

_**Jay's POV**_

We talked all night long. Now, I feel like I've known Carl for years. We learned each other's favorite things, our lives before the outbreak, and way more. When we finally got some sleep, I heard a loud thud from outside the cell.

I quickly woke Carl up and unsheathed the knife that was still on me before bolting out the doorway. There were at least a dozen and a half zombies coming in the block, and most of the group the can really handle a weapon were wither out patrolling or on a run. Do they even know what's happening? I thought as I took down one after another.

Then, I noticed that Hershel's daughter (Beth..?) was under one of them, trying her best to push it away. Finally, Carl ran out of the cell, and I yelled through the groans and moans to help Beth. He got there within seconds and shot the zombie in the head before pulling it off of her. As suddenly as it started, it was over and, zombie corpses lay all around. The clanking of rapid footsteps echoed as Mr. Grimes came rushing in. "Is everyone alright?" he hollered, out of breath.

Beth, Carl, and I then walked toward him. "Yes, we're all fine," Beth finally said, "If it wasn't for Carl, I would've been walker food by now." Carl gave a small half-smile but objected, "Actually, Jay was the one who woke me up just in time, and she's the one who directed me to help Beth first." Before I could tell them that I should get going and thank them, Carl looked at me before asking his dad if I could stay…permanently.

_ So now, he knows me so well that he knows what I'm going to say?_ I thought. "Today, you've shown that we can trust you, and you don't seem too bad with that knife of yours. You can stay, only if you want to," Mr. Grimes told me as he placed his hands on his waist.

I sighed and finally said, after Carl tilted his head down with a look of sadness, "Okay, Where do I stay?"


	4. Chapter 4

Settling in with this group has been the best decisions I've made in a long time. I ended up getting the cell right next to Carl's, which was really no shocker to me. Lately, everything's been calm at the prison, and I've got a feeling that something bad is going to happen, something big. I was right.

A few hours later, when I had some free time and was lying on my bed, Carl ran in the cell, grabbed my arm, and pulled me up. "Walkers! A lot of them!" he panted as a cluster of zombies shuffled through the cell block. We ran down as fast as we could, our hands held tightly, to the nearest exit and never looked back. Next thing I knew, I was alone in a dark hallway and had no clue as to where I was. "Great," I muttered to myself, "you've been with the group for two weeks now, and you still don't know your way past the cell block." Then, I remembered one other place in the prison, which was conveniently nearby. It was the only room that had a ladder underneath the window.

As I turned the corner, at least a dozen walkers were there. At the door to the infirmary, a walker stood, swaying. There was one crucial thing I noticed before I was going to go into a zombie killing frenzy. They didn't notice I was there, and I was standing still in the center of the hallway. Maybe I could weave through them, I thought. After silently taking of my combat boots, I dodged limbs and stray clothing as I tried to stay as crouched as possible. I was almost there until one walker wearing a faded pinstripe suit decided to sway a little harder. He crashed into me, which caused me to fall on the ground with a really loud thud.

All those silver eyes turned to my direction. As I got through the door, I ran to the window and went down the ladder as fast as I could. I was in such a hurry that I didn't have time to close the door before the zombies followed suit. When I got to the middle rung of the ladder, they spilled out the window in an attempt to get me. There were just as much walkers on the ground as in the infirmary, so I had to think of the quickest escape route possible.

I saw the hole in the fences I used to get to the ladder when I lived in the trees. It wasn't patched yet, so I ran towards it. I easily slipped through and continued running, adrenaline rushing in my veins. As soon as I got at least a block away, I hastily climbed up the closest tree to my left and sat on one of the highest branches. Idiot, I thought to myself, you leave everyone you care for to save your own god damn self! I started to think of everyone in the group that had meaning in my life, which was about all of them. T-Dog acted like a father to me, and so was Hershel. Rick was like one of those semi-distance yet close uncles. I was just finally bonding with Daryl, and Carl was like that best guy friend that would be there for you through everything. Everyone in the group was important to me, even if I didn't think of them as much as I think of T-Dog and Carl. They were all my family and I couldn't bear for anything bad to come to them.

Time passed and I started walking back towards the prison. The walk didn't take very long, but by the time I saw the rest of the group gathered by the inner fence, Rick was on the floor, crying his eyes out and Carl had a face of steel. When he finally saw me, I rushed towards him and wrapped my arms around him. "C-Carl, I'm s-sorry that I l-left," I sobbed on his shoulder as he held me tighter. "Come on, Jay. Let's head to my cell," Carl finally said as he held my hand and walked silently with me until we reached his bed.

"Carl, what happened?" I finally asked when he finally got me to stop crying. "I had to shoot my mom," he told me with a grim expression. I squeezed his hand and felt him ease up slightly. "Jay, I..um.. have to tell you something," Carl said, scooting closer to me.

_**Author's note:**_

**First of all..yay! I finally managed to update the story on a Thursday! Second, you may have noticed that I go back and forth for the term for the undead from zombies to walkers. If you don't really understand why I did this then let me explain. Before Jay met the group she had been calling them "Zombies". Since she is integrating with the group, who calls them "Walkers", Jay is still getting used to the fact that they are called walkers and not the name of zombies that she has been using since the ZA had started. I hope that makes sense..  
**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! R&R! To Continue or not to continue? :P**


End file.
